Those Devils You Call Princesses
by CheckeredHopes
Summary: Nina and Nana are identical twin princesses. They love pulling pranks on their servants, and even suitors. One day, they accidentally prank their mother, who punishes them by making them attend Ouran Academy. Full summary inside. KaoruxOC, HikaruxOC.
1. Moving To Japan

**(A/N: Haii! First fanfic. Please enjoy!)**

Full Summary:

Same hair. Same face. Same everything. Nina and Nana Certila are identical twin princesses. Although they look the same, they are very different.

Nana the older one, is the happy-go-lucky type of girl, depending much on luck. She also is reckless when it comes to troublesome situations. She only cares for fashion and style.

Nina the younger one, is a well refined lady and a lot more responsible than Nana. Although she tries not to show it-but fails epically-she is quite the klutz, stumbling on high heels, spilling the tea, ruining dresses. Not a day goes by without her clumsiness.

Even though these girls are different, they share an ultra mischievous thing in common. Their love for pranks. Everyday, be it day or night, they pull pranks. They pull pranks on the maids, on their servants, their chef-even suitors, sometimes driving them away from the castle.

One day, they unintentionally prank their mother, the queen. As a punishment, they move to Japan to go to Ouran Academy. What lies ahead for these twins? HikaruxOC, KaoruxOC

Opening theme: Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run) We the Kings

* * *

><p><span>Nana's POV<span>

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Ah, the sweet sound of sorrow. I smiled to myself. That went well. I high-fived my sister, Nina. "Mission accomplished", we both said in perfect unison. "Wait, what does 'accomplished' mean?" I questioned. "Tsk Tsk, darling sister. Using words you don't know the meaning of again." Nina said, wagging her finger at me in disappointment. I -Nana- have always been the dumber one, Nina the smartest of the two of us.

"It is a shame that you are only useful when it comes to pranks and fashion." She said. "And it's a shame that you are quite the klutz, since you are the one who is supposed to be a 'well refined lady', Ni~na." I say playfully.

Nina and I are identical twins. The same hair, face and body. Our mother is the only one who knows how to tell us apart. Although we looked alike, we were very different in many ways. Like I mentioned earlier, she was smarter than me.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

"NINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NANAAAAAAAAAAA!" We heard from down the hall. "Oh dear, Carmen's raging about now, isn't she?" Nana smirked. "Yes, Carmen has always been sensitive and short tempered." I said, teasing our maid as well.

"Big sis!" I turned around. "Yes, what is it Ciel?" I asked. "Mom's calling for you. Nana too." He said. Nana turned to face Ciel, our younger brother making sure to flip her hair. "Yeah? That so? I'm sure she just wanted us for some stupid reason now, eh?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Mom says she wants you to come for your fittings." Ciel responded. "Well they better look cute or else I'm ripping it to shreds and using it as confetti for New Years." Nana spat. She was always serious when it came to fashion, so I knew she was going to rip it. Literally. We followed Ciel to our room and went inside.

When we entered I saw mother holding my dress. Nana's eyes widened. She ran to the dress laid out carefully on her bed. She picked it up an examined it. "Silk, hmm? The colors..." She paused. "Very exquisite!" She admired it, I could tell. I walked over and stumbled on my heels, letting out a small squeak. I grabbed my dress for support and ended up tearing it. I fell on the floor along with the one quarter of my dress that I held on to. Mother's eyes widened. Nana gasped melodramatically. Ciel just sighed and slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Err... My bad?" I croaked, hearing him mumble "How unladylike!"

Then I heard Nana squeal. "Don't worry! Nana can fix it!" My twin said triumphantly. I scrambled to my feet and gave Nana the part I ripped off. She took the dress from mother and looked it up and down. Then she shoved it to my chest. I jumped back in surprise. She continued to examine it. "It's OK! It looks cuter without the ugly sleeves on it!" She said, ripping off the other sleeve that I didn't tear. "Nana will go and repair this, immediately!" And with that, she took off running to the seamstress' room.

* * *

><p><span>Nana's POV<span>

"Nana's finished!" I yelled. The seamstress Trina spoke. "You are done already?" She said, speaking in her accent. She came all the way from France. She promised she'd take us there someday. Us meaning Nina and Nana. "My, that looks trés jolie, my lady." she said. "Thanks Trina." I said rushing out of the room. Good thing I could sow. Nina is so clumsy! She's had a perfect record of clumsiness everyday, from dropping plates to breaking high heels...yada yada yada.

"Nan-AH!" I heard a high pitched squeal. THUD! "Nina..." I turned around. Her hair was messed up from running and her bangs scattered across her forehead. She was holding her heels and her skirt was ripped up. "Aww, Nina! Must you go and damage clothing again?" I whined. I knew she was expecting me to mend her skirt.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

"Bwahahahahaha!" Nana and I laughed. We had just caught Ciel in a net. "Let me out..!" He wailed. "Oh the poor thing... let him thrash about so we can laugh more", Nana said imitating a foreigner. "Uwah!" We heard downstairs. "Yay! our trap door worked!" I high fived Nana. "Eeek!" BBZZTT! We laughed even harder. "So does the electric chair!" I squeaked. "WHO DARES TRICK THE QUEEN?" Uh oh. Mother!

We let Ciel go and dashed to our rooms. "Oh, we tricked mother! we tricked her, we did!" I panicked. Nana just sat there casually eating an apple. My eyes widened. "Nana!" "Wahk? Ish ngat ieike angyean wiw cahcht uff." (What? It's not like anyone will catch us.) She said. Geez! That reckless way of thinking...! "You really just depend on luck, Nana!" I said, my voice cracking. "Nina, darling. Worry wart, you! It's not like people would frame us! We're the Princesses." How can she be so careless?

"Well I don't know about you, but mother puts people in the dungeon when they disobey the laws! I'm outta here!" I said grabbing some rope, food, clothes, and a back pack. Nana did the same realizing what would happen. I pressed a hidden switch. It revealed a hidden passage. We stepped inside and escaped the castle.

* * *

><p>We went out and ventured until we saw a cliff. I brought out the rope. "We have no choice but to climb down." I sigh.<p>

Nana snatches the rope from me and drops it into the deep, down and below. She turns her head towards the cliff and tilts her head down, cupping her hand around her ear. My eyes widen.

She listens until she hears a soft 'THUMP'. "Ok, the cliff is err..." she frowns and starts tapping her fingers. "Ahh! 23 seconds deep, and..." She takes the back up rope from me and tosses it. My eye twitches. Nana must be skilled when throwing, because it landed all the way on the other side. "19 seconds wide." she finishes. I face palm. "Nana! How could you do that!" I uncharacteristically and hysterically whine, pouting. "You good-for-nothing dumb blonde!" I shriek.

She scrutinizes her nails, looking uninterested. She looks up to me and smirks. "We're both blonde, stupid." She says. I feel rage boil inside of me. "RRRRAUGH!" I screech. I stomp away angry.

Then I bump into something. I squeak. I look up. A castle knight. "Eheh?" I giggle nervously, shrugging. He didn't seem like he was going to pity me. He grabbed me and Nana by our waists and tossed us over his shoulder, just like a sack of potatoes.

He stalked off to his horse and put us in the carriage it dragged. We rode off in silence back to the castle, awaiting any harsh punishment we were to receive.

* * *

><p><span>Nana's POV<span>

"YOU TWO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP TRICKING PEOPLE? THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF YOUR MISCHIEF!"

Here I sat, kneeling on the floor, head bent down, avoiding Mother's eyes. Instead, I glanced over to Nina. Her head was bent down, teeth clenched together. She was shaking a bit, worry obvious in her eyes. "Nina, Nana. Look up." Our mother said, tone eerily calm. I swallowed, looking up.

She looked down at us, gaze freakishly like a dagger. "Y-yes, mother?" Nina stuttered. "As a punishment, you will be attending the prestigious Ouran Academy in Japan, starting tomorrow."

Nina's eyes widened. "Mother! This is totally unfair! We're perfectly fine with Mistress Arabelle! She said I was smart enough to know how to run the kingdom, even...Well, I don't know about Nana, but PLEASE! Don't send me there!" She pleaded. There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry dear, the arrangements have already been made." She said softly. "Alright, I understand. I'm sorry mother. I will go attend Ouran Academy." Nina willingly accepted. I just nodded, throat too dry to speak. "Alright then, you are dismissed."

Mother shooed us away with her hand. We stood up and scurried away to our room, Nina stumbling sometimes. I sigh. "Ouran Academy, here we come." I mumble.

* * *

><p>It was about 3-ish in the morning. Nina was sleeping. I stared at a yellow cupcake-ish dress in front of me. "Is this trucking frou-frou of a dress my UNIFORM?" I questioned to no one in particular, raising a brow. I sighed. "Wonder if I could fix this umbrella dress..." I mumbled, running my hands over the wrinkles, smoothening the fabric. I stared at it again.<p>

"Can I rip this piece of junk, burn it, and throw the ashes down a cliff?" I asked again, to no one. I sigh. I decided to wake up Nina.

"Nina Nina Nina! Time to get up! Look at this ugly dress they call a uniform!" I say, whacking her repeatedly with a pillow. The corners of my mouth turn up into a grin. "Nina~ Nina~, time to wake up and see a suitor!" I tease slamming cymbals **(A/N:That came outta nowhere..?)** together near her ears. She instantly woke up. I gasp.

"Eeeeee? Nina, you look terrible!" I squeal, looking at my mirror image. Her bangs stood up. Her hair was disheveled. She had lines on her arms, meaning she had slept on them. And...she had some dark bags under her eyes, indicating her lack of sleep. "Nina, your hair looks like a bird's nest! And Omigawsh. You look TERIBBLE!"

I might've looked like this in the morning, if I had cared less about how I looked. She smirks. "How I look doesn't matter to me." I gnash my teeth and force a smile. "Of course you don't." I started packing, shoving things into my suitcase ready for our flight from England to Japan.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

5 HOURS LATER...

"That plane ride sucked." Nana said. I nodded. "The food didn't taste good either." I say. We step out of our car. I stare at the huge building in front of me in disbelief. "IT'S FLIPPIN' GIANT! IT'S SO PINK!" Me and Nana shout. Before you ask, yes, we are currently wearing the hideous umbrella dress. "I seriously want to rip this." Nana had said earlier.

I sigh. "I'm asking if we could have prettier dresses." She complains. I smirk. "Let me in on this too." I say.

"No way."

Slap.

"Ow!"

Slap.

"Stop it! Why are you hitting me?"

Slap.

"Fine! You get a new uniform, Kay?" She rubs her now red cheek.

"Thank you." I grin. We walk into the huge school, unaware of how just a few simple steps would change us.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Haii! I'm sorry for such a boring story TT . TT I promise it will get better! This was originally written in Notes on my iPod Touch. So when I put this on the computer, it was a good 6 pages! You better appreciate it! This chapter was posted later than I had expected. I already have chapter 2 done and I'm currently working in 3... And they're both longer than this one... Well, will update tomorrow if I can! ^^')**

Ending Theme: 5 Minutes To Midnight Boys Like Girls


	2. Welcome To Ouran

**(A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, followed and such. You all receive a virtual plushie of the host of your choice!)**

Opening Theme: Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run) We the Kings

* * *

><p><span>Nana's POV<span>

We set foot into the school. "Err... high school section..." I hear Nina murmur. I tilt my head and raise a brow. "Class 1-A..." She frowns. "Nana, you're in class 1-C." She says. "Why C? Why not A?" I ask.

"...Coz you're dumb."

"Hey! At least I aren't* clumsy!"

"At least I know how to speak proper Japanese, Nana." She grins. I sigh.

"Hmph! Whatever." I cross my arms over my chest. "Excuse me, I'm going to the heir mattress** Office." I say. Nina laughs. "It's headmaster, or chairman. Not heir mattress." I frown. "Whatever." I dismiss the subject. Nina smirks.

She gives me a map. "I think you'd need this more than me, considering your bad sense of direction." I say shoving it towards her. "Ok..." she hesitates before taking it. "I'll just ask students for directions." I tell her. "See ya!" I call over my shoulder as I turn around and run.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

"Class, we'll be having two new students today. Please introduce yourselves." Sensei says. I clear my throat. "My name is Nina Certila. Please take care of me." I say. "I'm Nana." Don't even ask how she got into class A. "I just pulled out a wad of money and they instantly took it." Was her explanation.

I sigh. "We're very pleased to meet all of you. We hope to make friends." I say. The teacher shows us our seats and we sit down and listen to the lesson. At least I did. I scan the entire room. My gaze falls on something golden and amber. I realize that it's someone's eyes, so I quickly turn away.

I look at the person again, then frown. There's two of them. Exactly alike. Except for hair partings. They had ginger hair, and amber gold eyes. They were good looking. Their eye color really mesmerized me...I snap out of it.

'Nina, what are you thinking? Studies are more important than boys...' I think. I look at the boys again. The one with the parting on the right looked kinda...meaner, while the one with the left parting looked still looked mean, but a tiny bit gentler. I sigh.

Rrrriiiiinnnnggg!

I stand up and take my things. I feel an arm snake around my waist, and another hanging on my shoulders. I shiver.

"Hmm, so you've got an identical twin too?" I heard two voices speak at once. I feel the arm around my shoulders come off. I look at Nana. He swings his arm around her shoulder.

"Nina and Nana eh?" I hear a mischievous voice say.

"What pretty names." This voice was softer but still devil-ish.

"Obviously FOREIGN." They both finish together, shrugging. "You say that like its a bad thing..." I say. "Not that it ISN'T; it'll just attract a lot of attention." They both say.

I move away from the one closest to me and bump into someone else. I squeak and look up. It's the guy that has his arm around Nana. He grins. "Ahh, you look kawaii from this angle." He says winking. Usually I'd be bothered by this, judging from experience (with suitors), but...strangely, it didn't.

"You never said your names." Nana says impolitely. "Ah, gomen, hime-chan." They both say. Again. "I'm Kaoru." Says the one beside Nana. "And I'm Hikaru." The one behind me says. "And we're the Hitachīn twins!" They say in unison. They hold out two white roses.

"Kay, thanks for the info. Now I can request a restraining order for you to stay away from me." I say taking the rose. "Aww, boo." They pout. "That isn't really a nice thing to say to the HITACHĪNS." They say crossing their arms.

I made a mental note to remember that Kaoru's voice was softer while Hikaru's was firmer, and that Hikaru's hair was parted to the right and Kaoru's to the left.

"Why are you even paying attention to us anyway? Do you hope that it will improve your family name?" I ask them. "Well, you did say 'We hope to make friends.' didn't you?" They smirk.

I sigh and exit the classroom for lunch break. Nana catches up to me. "By the way, we're allowed to wear something else instead of this cupcake." Nana says.

"Hontoni? Ahh, thank God..." I say. Nana cocks her head. "I don't understand." She says in English. I sigh once again.

"Really? Oh thank GOD." I translate. "¥1556?" I hear Nana say. I realize she's on her cell. "Just for fabric? That's really CHEAP!" she says. "Alright. Ok... Eh? HONTONI?" She says. I face palm. She wouldn't have said that if I didn't tell her what it meant.

"Charles Wheldon?" She questions. I raise a brow. She frowns. "But we don't wa..." I hear someone else talk on the end of the line. She sighs. "Hai hai..." BEEP. She hangs up. "What was that all about?" I ask. "Suitor. Tomorrow. After school. Prince. Charles Wheldon." She says. "Why are you disappointed?" I question. "We get to drive him away." I remind her. She perks up a bit. "Alright, so we'll get a random carton of eggs and crack em' all up and put it in a bucket. When he walks in..." I drift off into my own thoughts, then smirk.

"Ne ne, Nana." She turns towards me. "Yeah?" I whisper something in her ear. "That's certainly something." She says raising an eyebrow. She grins mischievously. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru's POV<span>

Kaoru and I spied on them. I couldn't make out what they were saying. "Kaoru, can you ear them?" I ask. "No...Not really. Something bout a suitor though. Planning to drive him away." Kaoru says. I listen a little more.

"...Carton of eggs...crack...put in a bucket hanging above a door..." Is all I can hear. I raise a brow. They were princesses, and they pulled pranks? Interesting. Nina whispers something in Nana's ear. She grins deviously. "Let's do it." she says. They both laugh evilly then leave.

I frown. "Hikaru...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaoru asks. "Yes. We need evil laughs like that Kaoru." he frowns. "Well besides that..they're two-faced aren't they?" He says. I look at him. I look at the way they left. "Obviously." I say. "Hmm...dō demo ii desu yō."*** Kaoru says. "Hey Haruhi, let's go to your house today!" We say. "Okotowari shimasu."**** She says. We frown. "C'mon! Let's go to the Host Club already. Tono will be mad if we're late. Kyoya too."

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

AFTER SCHOOL

We're at the mansion we bought. It's big, but not as big as the castle. I set down my things and change out of the umbrella to something more comfortable...I pick out a strapless white summer dress. I put it on. It slides down my body until just above my knees. I put on some white flats and fix my hair into a loose bun. I absentmindedly put a white rose in my hair...'Wait-WTF?' I think. I immediately take it out. I look at it and twirl it between my small slim fingers. I smile. "It's pretty..." I put it back into my hair and walk out to the garden.

Beautiful hyacinths bob their petals in the soft breeze. It blows a few stray strands of hair into my face. I tuck them behind my ear. I walk around looking at tulips, roses, daffodils, daisies...etc. I look around. My gaze lands on a Venus Fly Trap. I walk up to it. It snaps towards me. Surprised, I stumble back. I watch it curiously. I walk around the garden again. I look at a patch of four leaf clovers. 'Back in England I heard these bring you good luck...' I think.

I pluck one out, careful not to rip any roots. I go inside and put it in a small glass of water. I bring it up to my room and stare at it for a while. I hear Nana walk into the room. She hugs me. "NINA! You look so KAWAII!" she squeals. I turn around and face her.

"What? This is just one of the things that I ACTUALLY like that you've bought for me." I say. She notices the rose in my hair. "Pft! Nice rose Nina! Oh, isn't it the one from the Hitachīn's?" She asks. "Yes it is." I say. "Aww, somebody's taken a liking to them, hasn't she? Ri~ght?" She drawls. I sigh.

"Whatever Nana. It's just being polite."

"Really? You said you'd request a restraining order against them, didn't you?"

"That's so they don't touch me anymore."

"Yea~h. Ri~ght."

"Ugh." I stomp away. "Get changed." I tell her. "The sooner you're outta the umbrella dress, the better." I walk out of the room and close the door. I sigh.

I walk around the mansion, then stop in front of a large room with lavender canopy bed. It had white rose petals scattered all over the room. I scanned the room. Instead of a glass window, the window is instead made of diamonds. The sun shines brightly through the window, reflecting tiny rainbows everywhere. **(A/N: I'd so want a room like this! \(• []•)/)**

I sit on the bed. It was surprisingly soft as sheep's wool. I let my head fall onto the pillow. I bury my face in it. 'Its so soft... you'd think since I'm a princess, I would have already had a bed like this...' I think.

I sit up and ask a nearby servant if I could permanently stay in the room. He allowed me too. I walk back to the room Nana and I were supposed to share. I open the door.

I see Nana in an off-the-shoulder azure dress that reaches up to mid-thigh. It has white polka dots on it. She wears a light blue heart pendant on her neck. On her feet are white gladiator sandals that reach up to a hand below her knee. I notice that her hair holds the white rose in it too.

I narrow my eyes. "Copycat!" I hiss. "I have the rose in my hair! " she shrugs. "I'm being polite, Nina dear." She smirks. "Besides, I was planning to put it in my hair anyway. Even before I saw you." She says.

"Well, whatever. I'm moving into another room."

"What? Why?"

"It's not because of you, ok? It's such a BEAUTIFUL room! You'll know what I mean." I say tugging on her arm. "Come on. " I grab my suitcase and things. I lead her to the room. Her mouth hangs open. "Oh my gosh." she mumbles. "It's so pretty!" She squeals running towards the bed. I grab her shoulder stopping her.

"Hey, this is my room, not yours. I just wanted to show you." I say. "Aw, why can't we share it Nina?" She pouts. I sigh. "One, we're too old to share a room. Two, I saw it first. Three, you already packed most of your things in the other room. Four..." I trail off. Then I jump on the bed. "It's got my cooties on it!" I tease her.

"Aw, c'mon Nina!" She says tackling me into a bear hug. "Nana!" I laugh. "Stop! Get off me!" I giggle. She sits up on the bed and pouts. "Fine, you get your way." She smiles. "See ya!" She says skipping out of the room. I sigh. I start packing my things into the closet and drawers.

3 hours later...**(A/N: because she has a lot of stuff to unpack...)**

"Phew!" I sigh and fall on the bed. I blow a rose petal off a loose strand of my hair. I stare up at the ceiling. I frown. No rainbows. I look out the window. Its just dark. I look at the time. 'Oh shit!' I think. The little digital clock on my side table flashes 2:34 am. 'Oh God...' I think.

I change into my PJs and turn off the light. Little patches of moonlight seep their way through the many tiny diamonds, creating an almost glittery illusion. I smile. I take the white rose out of my hair. I twirl it and set it on the side table beside the 4 leaf clover. I undo the bun in my hair. I stare at the diamond window again and smile. "Good night, Nana." I murmur. My head hits the pillow and I instantly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Ending theme: 5 Minutes To Midnight-Boys Like Girls<p>

**Haii! Second chapter is up! Ok, to all of you who don't know:**

***Nana says aren't because she didn't study Japanese well enough to know.**

**** She says heir mattress office also because she didn't study well.**

***** Well whatever, it doesn't really matter at all.**

******I refuse.**

**I'm assuming you all know what "Hime" and "Kawaii" is. If you don't, Hime is princess and Kawaii is cute.**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of hosts! I promise Tamaki and his Emo Corner will be here in the next chapter!**

**Also, if you don't know what a suitor is... Basically, it's a prince who courts a princess for her hand in marriage, Ok? Thank you for reading this! R&R please.**


	3. Meeting The Host Club

**(A/N: Haii guys! I am thankful to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourited, and such! You're what inspires me to write this :) Arigato!)**

Opening Theme: Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run) We the Kings

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

Beep beep beep beep bee-

"SHUT UP!" I yell, slamming my fist against the alarm clock. I wince and look at my hand. There's a little red mark from the little bell on it. I sigh. **(A/N: Yes, I am quite aware of the fact that she sighs a lot.)**

I take a quick shower and blow-dry my hair. I move to the closet and pick out a short sleeved lavender dress. The skirt of the dress starts at my rib cage and sweeps down to my knees. I wear light purple gladiator sandals that reach up to my ankle. I take the white rose and stare out the window absentmindedly.

I brush my hair and style it with a ponytail, some hair cascading down my back. I put the rose in where the ponytail starts. I check myself in the mirror then nod with approval. I line my hazel eyes with thin coat of black. **(A/N: Basically, she uses black eyeliner. I just worded it differently to put in the fact that she has hazel eyes. At least I'm not like Shakespeare. "T'was I, in the starry night sky blah~" Something about Romeo being under her balcony at night throwing rocks at her window.)**

I glance at the window and smile at all the little rainbows, dancing around the room. I rummage around in my bag and find my digital camera.

Click.

I look at the photo and grin. 'I so should have taken a photo of the moon yesterday..' I think to myself. I put my camera in my bag and swing it over my shoulder. I go to Nana's room. Sure enough, I see her dressed and ready. She wore a dress, fading from white to pink to magenta. The chest area is covered with 3 layers. She wears pink strapped high heels.

I raise a brow. "Barbie much?" I ask. She growls and slings her bag over her shoulder. "Whatever. At least my closet isn't half filled with punk lolita clothes or whatever." She says. "I think you shouldn't wear it at school." she smirks walking out. "It's my style. Got a problem with that? I don't wear the crazy ones, and I only have 1 outfit..." I frown. "Whatever." She says. I sigh and follow her out and downstairs.

We quickly eat breakfast and exit the mansion. We get in the EXTRA long limo and head to school.

15 minutes later...

We step out and walk through the gates. Immediately, I feel people staring at me. I try to ignore them. "Ahh, Kon'nichiwa!" I turn around. It's THEM. But with a boy with large eyes.

"Err...Hi Hikaru and Kaoru. Umm...who are you?" I ask. "Oh, hello. I'm in your class. My name is Fujioka. Fujioka Haruhi." He says holding out a hand. I shake it. Then- a light bulb clicks in my head. "You're a girl." I say pointing at her. Hikaru and Kaoru seem shocked. "Hahaha.. Of course not! Haruhi's a guy!" They say while laughing nervously. "Haruhi's so manly! Yeah! He likes... uh... COD! Yeah... Guns and stuff!" They say. I look at them weirdly. "Right..." I say turning on my heel. I start walking away. "Hey! Isn't that the roses we gave you yesterday?" I hear. I stop in my tracks. I spin around.

"What makes you think that?" I laugh nervously now. "I could have picked it from my garden..." I start. "Nooo, you didn't! Those are clearly the ones we gave you yesterday." "N-" "They are." Nana says bluntly. 'Damn it...' I think. "Why put up a fight if it's OBVIOUSLY from them?" She says. I sigh. "It is." I tell them. "We knew it!" they say smirking.

I begin to walk away with Nana. I feel someone beside me on my other side. I sigh. "Kaoru, don't walk so close to me please." I say.

"I'm Hikaru!"

"You aren't. I can tell."

"How? I didn't talk. And you didn't even look at me. How could you tell?" Two faces pop up in front of me. I squeak. "From experience..." I mumble pushing them aside. "From what?" They say confused. "From experience." I say louder this time. "I know how it feels for so many people to not know which one you are. It's just sad. Since you're identical twins too, I actually made an effort to learn which was which." I tell them truthfully.

'_"Are you Nana?" "I'm Nina." "Uwah! How pitiful! No one knows how to tell them apart!" "You're so mean!" "Hi Nana, I bought that purse you wanted!" "I'm not Nana, I'm Nina. I wanted a book." "Hey Nana-I wanted to say... even though I'm both you and Nina's suitor... I'm aiming more for you." "Jerk, I'm Nina!"_' I frown, remembering the memories. I let my bangs hide my eyes.

"E-excuse me..." I say running away. "Nina! Come back! Wait!" I hear Nana call after me. I trip and fall. Into someone's arms. I look up. "Hikaru...?" I say. He smirks. "I run faster than you." He teases.

His expression grows serious. "Why'd you run away?" He says staring at me. "Childhood memories..." I murmur. His gaze softens. "I know. It was worse for me." he says. "Thank you for understanding" I mumble getting out if his arms. I quickly walk away. "Wait." He calls out. I stop and turn around to face him. "What?" I ask. "Come to Music Room 3 today after school." He says. "Fine."

* * *

><p><span>Nana's POV<span>

'Nina, why'd you suddenly run away like that?' I think. I see Hikaru holding her. I quickly dart behind a tree and spy on them. She gets out of his arms then walks away. "Wait." He says. She turns around.

"Come... Music Room 3... after school." Is all I hear. I raise a brow. "Fine." She says walking away again. Kaoru and Haruhi -who seems out of breath- run up to Hikaru and they start chatting and walking towards class.

I quickly follow Nina. "Nina!" I call her. "What do you want?" She says. "Why did you run away?" I ask. " Bad memories resurfaced?" I ask her. She nods slowly. I sigh.

"You have to let go of the past, Nina. Move on." I tell her. "I can't!" She yells suddenly, attracting attention from other students. "I might forget him if I do!" She yells.

"Nina, calm down. You'll never forget hi-" she cuts me off. "I will! I'm sure of it!" She yells again. "I've already forgotten how he looks like..." She whispers, tears welling up in her eyes. She is so sensitive sometimes. "Good thing these students don't understand advanced English..." I say. "Otherwise, we would've caused a commotion." I walk to class with her silently.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

_'Nina, I have something for you.' I look up at him with wide eyes. 'Tell me! Show me.' He shows me a locket. 'Look, it's me, you and Nana.' I'm awestruck. I can't speak. 'Thank you! I love it!_'

I clutch the small locket around my neck, stroking its surface. It was a gold heart, engraved with the family name. It was precious to me. I took it off and opened it. I glanced at a photo of me and Nana together at 9 years old. In the other half of the locket was a man. 'Father...' I think, a tear falling down my face and onto the locket. "Um, Nina?" I look to my side. Oh God... I hadn't even realized that Kaoru sat beside me...

"Are you ok? You're crying..." He says. "Oh, I'm ok... just... some memories." I mumble wiping away my tear. Another one slides down. His eyes seem to widen. "You're crying. Why?" He whispers. I wave my hand. "I'll explain later." I whisper. He nods slowly and watches me for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

><p><span>Kaoru's POV<span>

She was crying. I didn't understand why. Exactly when the bell rings I get up and pack my things. I walk to class 2-A.

"Kyoya-Senpai!" I call. He turns around. "Oh, Kaoru. It's you. What do you want?" He says. "Do you have any records on the Certira* twins?" I ask him. "You will have to wait for that in the club room." He says raising his glasses higher up the bridge if his nose. "Fine." I say heading of to my next class.

"Kaoru!" I turn around. "Kaoru? Why'd you leave class without me?" Hikaru asks. "Oh, gomen. I wanted to ask Kyoya-Senpai something." I tell him. "Alright, whatever." He says resting his elbow on my shoulder. We head to our next class.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

AFTER SCHOOL

"Nana, what time is the suitor coming?" I ask her. "Uh... 5:40." She says. "Alright, we still have time. I say glancing at my watch. "Let's go." I say grabbing her wrist and dragging her to Music Room Three.

I open the doors. Immediately, a whole bunch of rose petals come flying at my face. My mouth hangs open in shock. A petal lands in my mouth, nearly choking me. I quickly take the soggy petal out of my mouth.

"Welcome." I hear. I glance up. Haruhi and the twins are there, along with 4 other boys who I don't know. "Why is there a grade school kid here?" Nana asks. "His name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Everyone here calls him Hunny, and he's a 3rd year." A guy with glasses says. I see him writing in a black book.

Someone grabs my chin and tilts my head up. "Oh, welcome Hime-chan... What lovely taste in clothes you have! My name is Suoh Tamaki. What is your name, beautiful lady?" He asks. He has purple blue eyes, and has blonde hair. "Have you ever heard of personal space, freak?" I say ignoring his question.

He instantly runs away to a corner in the room and draws circles on the ground with his finger. I raise a brow. "What a huge ego." I say out loud. "Has anyone ever noticed how much of a baka** you are?" I ask him. He seems to freeze for a moment-then starts growing mushrooms on the floor... If it's even possible. Right at that moment I decide to name it "Tamaki's Emo Corner." I make a mental note to insult him often.

"I'm sorry about his behavior." Haruhi says. "He can be A bit melodramatic sometimes." She explains. "I see..." I say. I turn to the others. "Introductions please?" I ask. The one with glasses speaks. "My name is Ohtori Kyoya. The tall boy over there is Morinozuka Takashi. People call him Mori. The rest you already know." Kyoya says.

"We haven't gotten you're names." Tamaki says instantly coming out of his corner happily.

"Nina and Nana Certira. Age 15, class 1-A. Blood type A and O. Nina is A and Nana is O. They have inherited different blood types from their mother and father, King and Queen of England. Nina is very attached to her deceased father and carries around a locket that he gave her. Nana likes to cling onto Nina, even though she is older by 7 minutes. Nana is into fashion and Nina likes to focus on her studies more. She has a bad sense of direction and is very clumsy." Kyoya says holding up two files.

I stare at him dumbfounded. "Wow, what a stalker." Nana says. "How did you even get all that info anyways?" She says gesturing towards the files in his hands. "I have my sources." He says. "What a creeper." We say. He raises up his glasses and writes in his little black book.

"Anyways, what exactly IS Music Room 3?" I ask. "Oh..." Two voices say at once. "We forgot to tell you... This is... *epic drum roll* The Ouran Host Club!" they all say at once except for Mori, Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Ne ne Ni-chan, Na-chan, do you want to eat cake with me and Usa-chan?" Hunny says holding a stuffed bunny which I assumed was Usa-chan. I smile at him. "Ok!" I say. Nana and I follow Hunny to a table with customers.

"Hunny-kun! Here's your cake!" A customer says holding up a plate with cake on it. His eyes seem to brighten. "Wa~i! Ittadakimasu!"*** He says chomping it down. I begin to eat my cake. "Yay! More, more!" He says. U sweat-drop. 'What a gluttonous character... How does avoid getting fat?' I think.

I look over at Tamaki's table. He flirts with the girls, makes them squeal over him, and blush.

I look at Kyoya's table. He just makes girls blush. 'Lame.' I think. 'And you call yourself a host?'

I look at Haruhi's table. She makes the girls blush and charms them with her smile. 'Oh wow, that's it? Why is she a host anyways?' I think to myself.

I take a glass if water and drink it, while looking at Hikaru and Kaoru's table.

"Hikaru, why do you pay so much attention to the girls rather than me?" Kaoru asks with an innocent look on his face. Tears fall from his eyes. 'Fake.' I think. "Kaoru, don't say that! You know you're always number 1 to me!" Hikaru says, grabbing his chin so that they almost kiss. "PFFTT!" I spit take. Kaoru blushes. "Hikaru!" He says. "Kaoru!" Hikaru says. They hug. **(A/N: Yeah. I suck at describing this brotherly love thing.)**

I hear girls squealing and kyah-ing everywhere. "EEE~! It's the forbidden brotherly love! Kyah~!" they scream. "Nnnn~" They mumble, an inch away from the other's face. Girls scream even louder. 'Omigosh... I can't tolerate this anymore!' I think.

I stomp over to their table, pushing their faces away from each other. "Eww! What are you, gay? What an absurd act!" I scold, wrinkling my nose. "Ahh, looks like Nina here doesn't get the reason why we twins are in the club." they say.

"First of all," Kaoru begins. "The fact that were homo scores a lot of points." He says. "And we use the fact of being twins to our greatest advantage." Hikaru says. He grabs my chin. "Besides, two twins loving you-" Kaoru grabs my chin now. "-is the ultimate romance for a lady. Is it not?" He says smirking. "We've got this huge crowd of ladies to prove it." They say gesturing to the crowd of 'We support gays!' girls. "It brings a TON of merit to the club." They add. I glance at Kyoya-Senpai, who just nods in agreement. I sigh.

"One. Personal space." I say, pushing Kaoru's hand away from my chin. "Two. Get away from me." I say taking a step back. "Three, I really WILL request a restraining order against you soon." I say, crossing my arms. "And four, I DO NOT SUPPORT GAYS." I say loudly. A bunch of girls glare daggers at me.

I continue on. "It's just wrong a-" "How would you even get married? Isn't marrying your own sibling illegal?" Nana interrupts. The crowd of girls gasp. I smirk. "I've already memorized all the laws of Japan. Including 'It is against the law to be fat in Japan'."**(A/N: Bwaha! It's actually true! There's a maximum size your waistline should be. ROFL!)** I say grinning.

They look at each other. "We never knew that one!" They say exploding with laughter. "Bwahaha!" they start laughing loudly. Fangirls squeal at how 'hot' or 'cute' their laugh sounds. I sigh. "Holy Unicorn!" I say glancing at the clock. "Bye, and see you tomorrow!" I yell to no one in particular. I grab Nana's wrist and pull her out of the Host Club.

* * *

><p>Certila Residence, 5:36<p>

I scurry around , picking out formal and elegant dresses and accessories. I pick out a lacey peridot dress. It sweeps down to my ankles. I wear emerald green high heels and delicate green earrings. I style my hair into a messy up-do and pin my bangs away from my eyes. I check myself in the mirror and adjust the ribbon holding my hair. Didn't have time to look for a hair-tie, and the closest thing I could find was a green ribbon.

I check the time. 5:39. I sigh. I was ready just in time. I knock on Nana's door. "Nana, are you ready?" "Yeah, just putting on my shoes." She says. I open the door. She wears the same thing as me, except for the fact that it's a purple version. We hear the door bell ring. "Ready?" I ask. "Ready." She replies smirking. We walk down the stairs just as our butler answers it. I scowl.

He has brown hair and green eyes. He has a muscular build, an athletic physique. He smiles up at us. 'He's probably like all the others...' I think. "Alright, mission 'Send The Snob to Hell' is now and officially a go." Nana whispers. I smile. "Let your nightmare begin, Charles." I smirk.

* * *

><p><span>Nana's POV<span>

As planned, me and Nina eat dinner with him. "Hello, it is good to see you this evening." We both say. "Thank you, I am very pleased to meet both of you." Charles says smiling. 'Fake.' I think.

"How old are you?" He says in a cheerful tone. "Oh, we are just 15. Too young, right? We told mother we didn't want to marry snobs this soon." We say. He twitches. "How old are you?" We ask nonchalantly. "Well, I am 17 years old, soon to be 18." He says. "Really? You're almost at the legal age to rule over the throne now, aren't you? But right now, we're pretty sure the only thing you rule over is the toilet." We say taking dainty bites of our dinner. He laughs.

"Nice joke, really. Quite the humor you have there, eh?" He says, forcing a smile. "I love women with great humor." He says. "Wow, how cheesy can you get?" Nina says. "Besides," I continue. "We hate people who try to whisk us off our feet to their own country. We also hate people who try to take Daddy's place at the throne." We smirk.

A vein seems to bulge from his head. "I really do not aim for that. I only aim for a suitable wife who can help make the kingdom a better place." He says. "Well, we aren't planning to marry anyone soon." We say. "Mata ashita."**** We wave to him before getting up and going upstairs. We glance at him one last time. An irritated aura surrounds him. "Oh, this is just Day One Charles. Can you last three more?" We smirk.

* * *

><p>Ending Theme: 5 Minutes To Midnight-Boys Like Girls<p>

**Haii guys! So what do you think abou this chapter? It sorta just wrote itself a bit. But I still like the way this turned out! Stay tuned!**

***Kaoru says Certira because they Japanese do not include the letter l in there alphabet.**

****Stupid**

*****Thank you for the food or Let's eat**

******See you tomorrow.**

**Btw, you really should search up that law. It's true! I'm not lying. Sumo wrestlers are fat aren't they? aren't they breaking the law? I think that law really offends people who are overweight in different countries.**


	4. Obnoxious, Meddling Gingers

**(A/N: Hi guys! Writing this with a really awful cracked iPod. Dropped it and now the screens pretty cracked up bad. Good thing my iPod still works. :') Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, alerted etc.)**

Opening Theme: Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run) We the Kings.

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

Certila Residence, 8:20 am

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep b-

I yawn, slapping the snooze button. I mope out of bed lazily and brush my hair, changing into a wisteria dress. It snakes down my body until up to my knees. I wear the matching flats and put on my locket. I put on a white cardigan and pin my hair up. I sling a purse onto my shoulder and look at the window smiling. I walk out of my room.

I see Nana already changed for school, lingering around the corner. I realize she holds a rope. My eyes follow the rope to a bucket above a door. I instantly recognize it as Charles' room and hide with her. The door opens. Charles yawns groggily, stretching his arms. Nana quickly, but swiftly yanks the rope. The bucket tips over, spilling it's contents before falling on his head. He stands there shocked. 'Three, two, one.' I count down. Realization hits him. He pulls the bucket off his head and flicks his wrist, sending egg yolk, salt, pepper and flour towards the wall. I smirk.

Nana hands me a rope. "Would you be my guest?" She grins.

"I would love to." I say pulling on the rope. Liquid icing and feathers fall on top of him like a waterfall. I bite my tongue to prevent me from laughing. He scowls.

"What in the world...?" He mumbles, looking at himself.

I pull another rope. Honey pours down onto him, keeping the feathers in place. His eyes widen and his head snaps in our direction. We quickly hide, abandoning the ropes and running to our rooms. We stop in front of the stairs.

I giggle slightly. Nana and I burst into a fit of laughter. "He-He looked s-so fu-funny!" Nana chokes out. I laugh.

"The look on his face was priceless!" I squeak, repeatedly banging my fist on the floor. Nana rolls around on the floor exploding with laughter. I laugh kicking the floor and pounding it with my fist. We sigh and calm ourselves.

"Ahh, that was fun. But now we have to do something that would top that." Nana says wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh yeah! Let's start planning today, ok?" I tell her getting up from the ground. We descend the stairs and eat the breakfast prepared. We leave before Charles can see us and head to school.

* * *

><p>Nana's POV<p>

We arrive at school in our limo and stroll through the gates. We walk around looking at gardens and such. I looked at a lily. I kept staring at it remembering that Dad always liked them. Nina saw me staring at them. I quickly averted my gaze from the flowers and speed walked over to some tulips. She quirked her mouth crossed her arms. She always assumed that I wanted nothing to do with Dad. But the truth was...

"Nana, let's go. The bell's gonna ring soon." Nina snapped me out of my thoughts, dragging me to class.

* * *

><p>I paid no attention to "Sensei" as she talked. I tapped my pencil against my desk. I got bored, so I got some paper and scribbled on it and folded it passing it to Nina. She looked at me confused then opened the note. Her mouth became a thin line and her eyes narrowed. Her eyebrows formed a V shape.I giggle quietly to myself. Her head turns sharply in my direction. She furiously writes on the note and glances at the teacher before shoving it into my hand. I open it and giggle at my own joke.<p>

'Hey Nina~ did you use extra perfume today~? Your scent is really stro~ng. Are you using it to impress the Hitachīns?'

'What the hell, Nana? No way! Shut up! Who would like those gays? Certainly not me! I'm straight. I don't like gays. After yesterday, I have reconsidered my view on them. They are stupid. Moronic. Jerks. Weirdos. Idiots. They really should get a clue that there are really WAY prettier girls who swoon over their looks. I'm surprised they don't have a girlfriend I-' Here she scratched out a sentence with her pencil. I'm pretty sure she wrote "I could be one of those choices"-'am not impressed by their behavior. I do not approve of this. I will lecture them later.!Right now, we need to plan on pranks for Charles. I think we should put itching powder in his shampoo and sneak pepper in his food. We could also prank call him saying that he was actually adopted and found on the streets where he was almost run over by a horse drawn wagon. We could also distract him and shatter fake glass on his head. What do you have in mind?'

I grinned and wrote back:

'We could use those ideas. Let's trick him into going somewhere to meet us, but not show up.' I handed the note over to Nina. She opened it and read it. I saw amber eyes flicker towards the note. Nina searched for her pen. The ginger took it as an opportunity and snatched the paper from her desk, just as she found her pen. Her eyes flashed many emotions at once-confusion, anger, curiosity, astonishment, then finally, a wave if panic surged into her.

The teacher had left the room to photocopy some worksheets, so Nina took the advantage and furiously tried to snatch the note from him. She was afraid of her reputation to be tarnished if anyone else found out that smart, attractive and spunky Nina was a prankster. I couldn't see what was so wrong about it-it was perfectly fine with me.

He opened the note and started looking at it. Her eyes widened and she lunged for the note, coming out of her seat and landing on his lap yelling "No!" I was shocked. That Nina would actually do that? She struggled to grab it from him. I saw another ginger laughing his head off. I squint-glared at him. He seemed to stop. People stared with their eyes wide and mouths in the shape of an O. Girls gasped and covered their mouths with their hands.

Hikaru tossed the paper to the floor saying "It's just a note." Nina fell onto the floor and scrambled to get the note. She glared at him stammering, "You- you idiot! Baka! Snob! Why are you so nosy? Ugh!" She stomps away crumpling the paper in her hand. She bumps into the teacher. "I'm going to the lady's room." She mumbles and slips out the door.

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

Nana slides me the note. I read it and smirk. I look around my desk and frown. I don't see my pencil anywhere. I search though my pencil case and find it. 'Aha!' I think. I hear the rustle of paper. My head snaps up. Hikaru has the note. 'No!' I panic. 'Put it down, please don't read it! Give it back!' I think as if he can hear me and will obey me.

He opens the note. My heart beat quickens. I lunge for the note. "No!" I yell trying to grab it. He raises it up high and puts it way put of my reach. People stare at m,e shocked. I take no notice of them. "Stop it please!" I whimper. "Give it back!" I whine.

I give him a puppy-dog eyes look. His eyes widen and he drops the note on the ground. He stops looking at me and says "It's just a note." I fall onto the floor off his lap and grab the note glaring at him.

"You- you idiot! Baka! Snob! Why are you so nosy? Ugh!" I scold him before stomping away to the door. The teacher arrives at the class just as I reach the doorway. "I'm going to the lady's room." I tell her before leaving the classroom. 'That was so humiliating!' I think, heat coming to my face.

I pull open the bathroom door and glance at myself in the mirror. I was blushing. 'Well, any girl would after being in a position like that with a boy.' I think, splashing cool water on my face as an attempt to make the red on my face disappear. I look at the crumpled note in my dry hand. 'I hadn't noticed that I squeezed my hand.' My nails had left crescent shaped marks on my palm. I rubbed them thoughtfully before opening the note.

'We could use those ideas. Let's trick him into going somewhere to meet us, but not show up.'

Was what she wrote. I smiled approvingly. I went back to class as if nothing had happened. When I opened the door, I got a lot of confused and jealous looks. Probably from fangirls. I take my seat coolly and listen to the teacher babble on about songs and the meanings behind the words.

I wrote on the note. 'Good idea, let's do that for dinner tonight. It depends if he'll last through our tricks though.' I glance at Hikaru who was writing notes. Just to be safe, I faced the other way from him towards Nana and handed it to her. She took it and read my writing. She smirks and writes on it briefly before giving it back. 'He won't.' She wrote. I glanced at her. We mirror mischievous grins.

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV<p>

Rrriiiinnnnggg!

I get out of my seat and pack my things. The Certira twins exchange quick glances before hurriedly packing up and speed walking to the door. "Hey, Hikaru. You gained points, and you lost some. Nice going." I tease him. He shrugs.

"Doesn't really matter to me. I don't even get why she was trying to hide it. All it said was things like 'Have you taken a liking to blah blah?' and more talk about driving away their new suitor." He told me.

"Oh whatever. She'll be coming back. They always do." He grins mischievously.

"You'll have to apologize though." I tell him.

"I know. Obviously she'll forgive me." He says smirking.

* * *

><p>Hikaru's POV<p>

I find Nina at lunch sitting with Nana, talking and laughing together. She sees me approach and gives me an 'I-don't-wanna-see-or-talk-to-you-right now-so-go-away' look. I make my way over to them calmly and ask, "May I speak to Nina-hime?" She shakes her head vigorously.

"I will leave you two alone." Nana says calmly before taking her lunch and going around the corner.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. My nosiness always gets the better to me. I can't control my feelings." I say looking down at her sitting figure. She raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you were aware of it?" She says rudely.

"Of course; it's been with me all this time. I think I would have known how I feel or act." I tell her. "So, forgive me?" I ask hopefully.

Nina glares at me suspiciously. "Never. I will not trust you even. You have caused me shame. Look out Hitachīn, you're gonna get it." She concludes finally before running away.

"What do you mean by that?" I snap, almost stomping up to her and grabbing her shoulder. She ignores me and continues running. I sigh giving up. I mope to class and sit down in my seat, feeling irritated.

* * *

><p>Nana's POV<p>

Nina runs around the corner up to me. "Let's go." She says pulling on my arm and dragging me away to class.

I watch Nina as she stares blankly out the window, not paying attention to the teacher. It was rare that she did this, unless we passed notes. She blinked thoughtfully, then raised her hand.

"Yes?" The teacher said.

"Nana and I have to go home early at 3:25, 15 minutes before school ends." She says. "I am just telling you ahead if time." She explained.

"Very well then. I suppose that's ok, but what is it you have to do?" Sensei asked.

"We have to tend to a suitor." She says. People gasp quietly. I guess they had been surprised that Nina's and I had a suitor. In the hallways, girls had been creating gossip about Hikaru and Nina.

"She tried to seduce him by pouncing on his lap!" One exclaimed.

"Oh my, how daring, given she's the new student! They just met and she's already quite attracted to him, yes!" Another concluded.

"The Hitachīn twins are gorgeous indeed. They've got looks that could kill." Blabber-mouth #3 stated.

"I request them at the Host Club. Their brotherly love is just so adorable!" #1 gushed.

"Yes! Any girl would be lucky to be in a position as Certira-San was with Hikaru-kun. She is seriously lucky." #2 said, jealousy snaking it's way into her voice.

"She's just thinking high of herself. Just because she's a princess, she thinks she can make him obey her to be hers. She's taking way too much advantage of her status." #3 snarled.

Nina glanced at them snickering. 'Sure sure, I'm lucky to have been "daring" with that snob.' Was her most probable thought at the moment. She ignored them and walked past, making sure to let them see the note in her hand.

"Oh my! It's that note he took from her!"

"She still has it?"

"Does she think his scent is on it or something?" The three gossip girls glared daggers at Nina, but she didn't seem to just ignored them and walked to her next class-with the gossip girls and the Hitachīns.

During class, me and Nina continued to plan out pranks on Charles. Most of them were good-but we needed something to top the previous prank. I gazed out the window, but instead found Kaoru sitting beside me. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head to the side trying to look out the window, an undisciplined gesture I am usually unaware of. He looks at me like I'm...an alien?

"What're you doing that for?" He asks me.

"Doing what?" I ask tilting my head even more trying to look at the window.

"That. Why are you tilting your head?" He says, pointing at me.

"I want to look at the window, but your big fat ugly head is in the way." I state rudely, fixing myself in my chair. I look at Nina who gives me a note. I take it and turn away from him, just as a precaution.

'Let's invite him into the garden, and claim we know how to find ourselves through the maze, which we do. We will guide him somewhere far from the exit and leave him there. Is that ok?'

Was written on the paper. I glance at her and smirk nodding. Charles would never expect it, I knew.

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

Few Minutes Before School Ends

Nana and I pay no attention to the lesson, since we've already learned it. I glance at the clock. 'Oh, oops.' I think. We made Charles wait too long. I silently pack my things, as did Nana. I get up and head out the door with her just as the bell rings. I feel someone linking arms with me. Assuming it was Nana, I let her keep her arm there.

"Hey Nana, we're late. We made Charles wait." I say looking ahead.

"Yeah, so why don't we make Charles wait some more?" I head two voices say.

"No, I want to start the pra-" I snap my head in the direction the voice came from. It was them.

"You!", I hiss. "What are you doing? Let go of me." I say, struggling to get Hikaru's arm unlinked from mine, but he was strong. I stop and slump, giving up. He throws me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Wha?" I panic. I see Nana in the same position, except on Kaoru. She looked bored.

"Let's go stall more!" The twins said together running with us dangling over their shoulder. A mischievous grin snakes it's way onto her face. She looks mischievously at Kaoru, then winks at me. I catch on and mirror her mischievous look. I then turn it into one of pure innocence as did Nana.

We say at the same time, "Hey, where are you taking us? And why won't you put us down?" We ask.

"We're taking you to the host club, and you might run away, so we're holding onto you." They say. Nana fixes herself on Kaoru, so she was in a position like a piggy back.

She leans onto his back and whispers, "Put me down, or I'll give you a punishment."He stops and looks at her confusingly.

"What sort of punishment?" He asks her curiosly.

"Something you wouldn't like." She whispers in his ear. Hikaru didn't seem to hear it. A look of confusion is smeared across his face. Nana smirks and faces me.

"3, 2, 1." We count down and kick them in the shin. They cry out in pain and drop lands on her back and rubs it. I on the other hand, land on my feet and wince in pain as my ankle twists underneath me. I look down at it. It is swollen. I sigh heavily and hold my arms out. I couldn't run with an ankle like that. Especially since it was the one I broke when I was 6.

Hikaru stares down at me irritated with an "I'm not helping you up" look. I try and support myself up and ended up falling to the ground again. I puff out air causing my bangs to fly off my left eye for a second, revealing my other hazel eye. He raises a brow and extends a hand. I eye him suspiciously and take it. He pulls me up to a standing position. I shift my weight to my right foot, as not to make it worse.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" He asks, a bit of worry creeping into his voice."No. I can walk by myself. I want to go home. Nana?" I call her. She hops up and starts walking with me. I limp all the way to the gates and to the limo we called for. I get in with Nana and we go to the mansion.

Certila Residence, 3:57

As the limo approaches the mansion, I see Charles' irritated figure pacing up and down. His head snaps in the direction of the limo and when it stops, he yanks the door open and pulls on my arm to get me out. I cry out in pain when my ankle hits the ground. He looks down at me angrily before pulling Nana out. He then drags us towards the mansion. I struggle but my ankle gets worse. I let him drag me like a broken rag doll into the house, awaiting the wrath of a very angry Charles.

* * *

><p>Ending Theme: 5 Minutes To Midnight-Boys Like Girls<p>

**(A/N: Wowwwww. I had writer's block for a few days while writing this. T o T well, I have thought up a new idea I would like to start soon. Thank you to everyone who read this story! Sorry if I talk old time-ish or kinda sophisticated. It's just how write, blah blah blah. Whatever. R&R please!)**


End file.
